Love the Way You Lie
by Yume Disney
Summary: Songfic for Seishirou and Subaru. Nothing really much to say except I hope you enjoy it.


Rated T if only for language. I don't usually like song fictions that much so I don't know what the hell possessed me to do this. Either way this is dedicated to Seishirou and Subaru's tragic love story with Hoktuo, Fuma, Kamui, the little girl in Annex, Lady Sumeragi, and of course Seishirou and Subaru quotes from the mangas of Tokyo Babylon and X/1999 with one quote from the X anime of episode 9 Onmyou. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>On the first page of our story<strong>

"Let's make a bet…"

**The future seemed so bright**

"I really do love you, Subaru-kun."

"I'm in love with Seishirou-san."

**Then this thing turned out so evil**

"Good bye, Sumeragi Subaru-kun."

**I don't why I'm still surprised**

"Anyone who sees a Sakurazukamori at work will be killed himself."

**Even angels have their wicked schemes**

"It seems the time to settle our bet has finally arrived."

**And you take them to new extremes**

"To break your arm like this." _Snap _"Or to break a glass cup. What is the difference?"

**But you'll always be my hero**

"Even if somebody comes and calls you a liar…I'll chase them away."

**Even though**

"If I cannot distinguish the difference between you and that corpse…"

**You've lost**

"...then…"

**Your mind**

"I will kill you."

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

"Hokuto-chan!"

**That's alright because I like the way it hurts**

"I and only I will kill him."

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

"Why do you look so sad?"

**That's alright because I love the way you lie**

"I don't hate you…"

**I love the way you lie**

"But I don't love you either."

**I love the way you lie**

"So I will now kill you."

**Now there's gravel in our voices**

"I have no interest in the future of the earth."

**Glass is scattered from the fight**

"If you don't concentrate your kekkai will rip…_Subaru-kun."_

**In this tug of war**

"Isn't your wish to kill me?"

**You'll always win**

"No."

**Even when I'm right**

"You're wrong."

**Cause you feed me fables from your hand**

"So then, shall we set a date for our wedding, Subaru-kun?"

**With violent words**

"Because you wished it."

**And empty threats**

"This is what I had wished for."

**And it's sick that all these battles**

"I know there are people whose brain power will go down if they smoke cigarettes, but I'm the opposite."

"So this also goes for the Sakurazukamori. Because if you don't do that you can't win over that person."

**Are what keeps me satisfied**

"Seishirou-san."

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

"Wh-why?"

**That's alright because I like the way it hurts**

"You-r sister."

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

"When I think about it- because- you're too kind, you weren't ready to kill someone."

**That's alright because I love the way you lie**

"Subaru-kun…I…you…"

**I love the way you lie**

"…"

**I love the way you lie**

"You always don't give me the words that I predict you would tell me."

**So maybe I'm a masochist**

"You're wish to be killed by the Sakurazukamori was not fulfilled, but Sakurazukamori's wish might be able to come true."

**I tried to run**

"On your body, someone other than himself had left a mark. Sakurazukamori's wish is to erase that mark."

**But I don't want to ever leave**

_Subaru takes the container and holds it close to his chest._

**Till the walls are going up**

"He was my Special Person."

**In smoke with all our memories**

"And he betrayed me."

**It's morning, you wake, the sunray hits your face**

_Seishirou watches Subaru's sleeping form as he and Hokuto hides in Subaru's bed, waiting for him to wake._

**Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**

_Subaru can feel Seishirou's blood being smeared on his face by Seishirou's thumb on his cheek._

**Hush baby, speak softly**

_Seishirou shushes Subaru from his crying in the hospital room._

**Tell me you're awfully sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I could push you off me**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You're not responsible for anything, Subaru-kun. You were prepared to let that women seriously injure you. I preferred you to be healthy so I got in her way. I was being selfish…nothing more."

**Try to touch me so I could scream at you not to touch me**

_Seishirou takes out a cigarette as Subaru appears and holds out a lighter for him. He lights it then immediately grabs Subaru's wrist. _"You smoke. It's not good for your health." _The assassin draws Subaru closer as Subaru jerks his hand away._

**Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy**

_Seishirou takes a drag as Subaru says, _"I've been looking for you for a while now."

**Baby, without you I'm nothing**

"Why?" _Subaru sets up his kekkai._

**I'm so lost, hug me**

"To make my wish reality."

**Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me**

"I keep trying to set things in motion, but I'm sure I have no charm at all."

"That's not true!"

**Then after that shove me in the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on**

_Both stand on Rainbow Bridge as both their worlds were about to end_

**Two psychopaths**

_When he went over everything that had happened ever since meeting his special someone…_

_When he continued to think over about everything that made his prey who he was…_

_They both were caught, with or without knowing it._

**But we know that no matter how many knives we put into each other's backs that we'll have each other's backs 'cause we're that lucky**

"_An ordinary assistant blew flames at me?_"

"I just did it to protect the one I love."

"Seishirou-san!"

**Together we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills**

"Hey, Sei-chan, I think this horoscope of yours is wrong… it says your relationship with Subaru is going to be terrible."

"The harder the obstacles, the brighter the flames of love burns!"

**You hit me twice yeah, but who's counting? I may have hit you three times. I'm startin' to lose count**

_As the Sumeragi's kekkai went up, Subaru was the first to attack with his stack of ofuda. Cards zoom by as Seishirou puts up his barrier field yet he is still cut under his one good eye._

_Seishirou uses the blood and begins to draw a symbol on the back of his hand. The magic gets activated as he lifts his hand up towards Subaru. Subaru tries to counter block the spell, but after a while of struggling, Seishirou finally cuts the Sumeragi on his chest._

**But together we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**

_Subaru sits on top of a building overlooking Tokyo. He now wears all black with a dead expression on his face. One eye is a sad green while the other is a predator amber._

**Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counseling**

"Are you still looking for the Sakurazukamori?"

**This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand square feet to the ground**

_Both Sumeragi and Sakurazuka jump into the air on the bridge._

**Ain't shit you can do about it.**

_They gaze into each other's eyes which seem to be forever._

**Cause with you I'm in my fucking mind**

_Seishirou draws his arm back as Subaru gladly prepares for his life to end._

**Without you I'm out it**

_Subaru sits in the dark room in Clamp Campus wondering what went wrong._

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

"You don't have to use illusion."

**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

"I'm already trapped in cherry blossoms."

**Just gonna stand there and here me cry**

"The Earth Dragon Kamui told me that only I can fulfill your wish."

**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**

"But that is different from what I'm thinking."

**I love the way you lie**

"There's no one who can't love, Sei-chan."

**I love the way you lie**

"There is no way everyone can be happy."

**I love the way you lie**

"Maybe all people who do bad things…"

**I love the way you lie**

"…are just really lonely."


End file.
